We're all the same
by LailahDarkAngelNeko
Summary: A story about a girl going through her life with her older brother Kakashi Hatake. She faces perils, heart break and hatred toward a few different people. NarutoXoc be warned!
1. First day of school! Will I fit it?

First day of school! Will I fit in?

As the sun rose, a girl with black hair that reached her waist and with her bangs parted down the middle was sitting under the shine of the morning light. She was sitting in a thinking position, her legs were crossed and her hands were folded in the chakra position. Her eyes were closed as the soft morning breeze lifted her hair behind her head, twisting it in small swirls as it blew to the right. Then there was a sound, a popping sound perhaps, and a man stood behind her. "Lailah… I need to talk to you." He said with a bit of concern laced in his tone. The girl, Lailah, looked at him with one black colored eye open and sighed; He had spiky light grey hair, his headband covering one eye, a mask that covered his nose down to his neck, a chunin vest, a long sleeved black shirt under, black pants reaching his ninja shoes and fingerless gloves. "Yes Kakashi-neesama? What is it?" She asked with a slight hint of curiosity in her tone. Kakashi closed his eyes seriously. "Listen…Lailah-chan. You need to enroll into the academy. You refused before but…There's no reason not to go." He said with his eyes looking sharply at her. Lailah sighed in annoyance as she said "I don't need to go to that baby school… I know enough already." She had a slight bored tone in her voice as she spoke. Kakashi looked over at her and only shook his head. "Come on… You're just being stubborn! You always refused to go to the academy and I think it's about time you do. You may think you have what it takes to be a real ninja but you don't. There's still a lot you need to know. I do not wish to say it but…You're not strong enough yet…" He looked sternly at her. Lailah only glared back at him. "Kakashi-neesama… Don't ever… Say I'm not strong…" Her glaring eyes slowly started to tear up and she turned her head quickly. Kakashi lowered his glare then looked down with a sigh. He extended one hand behind the back of his head "You may _think_ you're strong…" He said in a whisper he thought only he could hear, but Lailah over-heard him without a word. There was a long period of tense silence between the two. Finally Kakashi spoke "If, by chance, you decide to change your mind… You know where to find me." With that said and with a poof, he disappeared. Lailah turned with a scowl to face the village in front of her. She remained silent then looked down, ashamed. "Kakashi-neesama's right…" She sighed. "I still have a lot to learn…" She glared at the floor with a smile. "Damn you Kakashi-neesama… You always get to me…"

The next early morning was a tiresome one for Lailah. She had a scowl on her face and bags under her eyes as she headed toward the forest. Her mind was on the school, her classmates, and the team she might be paired with. 'I hate you so much right now Kakashi…' She thought with tired anger. As she reached the forest Kakashi was sitting there, as usual, leaning against a tree and reading his icha-icha paradise book. Lailah sighed and shook her head with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head. She tried to sneak over but was tricked by a fallen leaf. With a crunch, a yell of "damnit!" and a bunch of shifting. Lailah was found out. Kakashi peered toward her. "I see you changed your mind…" He said cooly, as only he can do. Lailah crossed her arms and pouted "shut up Kakashi-neesama." She glared. Kakashi only chuckled, knowing he had her. "So… How do I enroll into the academy anyway? I think it had started a while ago didn't it?" She asked with curiosity. Kakashi let out an amused chuckle "Yes but… Don't worry you already know the basics." Lailah let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Ok that sounds great." She grinned, her hands behind her back. Kakashi looked a bit shocked, she seemed a little…excited about going to school. "Well I'll escort you to the academy, there's someone I need to have a word with while were there." She nodded with a bright smile and started to walk, her hands behind her back. Kakashi smile down at the young girl. 'She seems to be taking this very well…' he thought happily.

They finally reached the school after half an hour. They were still early, hardly anyone had arrived yet. Lailah raised an eyebrow and blinked a couple of times. "Wow…not very active is it?" she grinned. Kakashi shook his head and sweatdropped but chuckled as they headed to the academy. He showed her which class she would be staying in. Lailah nodded and walked in then sat on a random bench near the window. She peered out of the clear glass, the sunlight shining through. "So…this is my school…" she smiled. "Can't wait…"

It was an hour before everyone joined the class. As the students walked in they looked at Lailah and blinked, noticing everyone wore a headband, she was the only one who didn't. They started to talk amongst themselves, taking side glances at her, wondering why she didn't have a headband, maybe she was a special case. That's what they might think. Not a moment later there were a few girly screams as someone's voice sounded beside her. "You're in my seat…" said a cold and distant voice. Lailah looked at him then blinked. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts. Lailah only glared then stood up, he sat down in "his" seat when Lailah had an idea. She sat down beside him, just to make him mad. And so he was. She smirked then another voice sounded beside her. "Hey! I wanted to sit next to Sasuke!" 'Gawd can't I get a break today…' She thought with a sigh. She looked over and saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes. The girl wore a red dress like outfit, it had a white circle at the near bottom of the front, with black shorts under; the dress had long slits on the sides, reaching 4 inches below her waist, which could probably be the reason for the shorts. Lailah gaped at her, her right eye twitching slightly. 'P-p-p-pink hair?!' she thought and started to laugh loudly, people stared at her and the girl blinked. "What's so funny?!" She yelled. Lailah looked up at her and slowly stopped laughing. "You…you have…you have PINK hair!" She said then broke out laughing again, pointing at the girl. She blushed and glared daggers at Lailah. Sasuke didn't laugh, his eyes held amusement as he looked over at the two girls. "Hey don't make fun of Sakura-chan!" yelled yet another voice, this one sounded annoyed and…annoying. Lailah looked over at the source of the voice and blinked, her laughter starting to slow down again. The person was a boy; he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a strange orange colored jumpsuit and he had strange markings on his face, almost like whiskers, three whiskers on his left and right cheeks. He also wore, like all ninja should, blue sandal like shoes. Lailah stood up and stood in front of the boy, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Heh whatcha gonna do about it?" The boy blinked then stepped back. "Uhhh…" was all he could say, by that time Sakura had inched her way past Lailah and sat next to Sasuke. Lailah blinked then looked at Sakura with a bored expression, "Ya know…Ya coulda just said please…" She sighed then moved to the seat behind them. Naruto sat next to Sakura, glaring at Sasuke. As Lailah sat she had her chin propped up by her hands. She looked a bit sad… and lonely too. 'I'll never make any friends if I act like this…' Lailah closed her eyes and laid her head on the desk, falling asleep instantly.

It was the teacher, Iruka-sensei who woke her up. Iruka had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had a long scar running across his face, from eye to eye. He had black eyes, wore ninja sandals and a green chunin vest that had a black long sleeved shirt under and black pants. His method of waking her up was to lightly shove her shoulder enough to wake her up. That was one big mistake. Immediately she jumped up in her seat and stood up straight. "Ah what happened?!" she yelled. The whole classroom buzzed with laughter as she did so, making her blush deeply in embarrassment. After that embarrassing show she sat back down, her vision on her hands. Iruka sighed. "Lailah you missed most of the lesson today." Lailah looked up at him with nothing but shame playing on her face. "I-I'm sorry Iruka-sensei…" She sighed then looked back at her hands. Iruka looked at her for a second then continued on with the lesson. Lailah mentally slapped herself and held a tear back from falling. 'I'm so stupid…' She thought then looked back at Iruka as he spoke.

It was almost the end of the lesson when Iruka gave an announcement. He stood in front of the class, a piece of paper in his hands behind his back. "Now the next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village." He smiled then continued "We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells…" Lailah blinked then looked up from her desk with interest. "Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with various assignments." Lailah looked down at Sasuke and saw he looked annoyed, Sakura looked determined about something while the blonde looked a bit bored and thoughtful. "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." said Iruka. 'Wait…I just joined here…so that means I won't be in a team…' Lailah thought worriedly. Iruka continued "But because we have a late comer, one cell will have 4 people." Lailah sighed with relief then laid her head on the table, waiting for him to announce the squads.

So far Iruka had announced 6 cells, none of them Lailah was in yet. "Next cell number seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…" began Iruka. Naruto stood up and grinned "yes!" He yelled. Sakura on the other hand looked depressed "rats…" Lailah heard her say under her breath. "Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka paused for a second to write something down. Sasuke continued to look bored, Sakura jumped up and yelled "Oh yea!" She grinned while Naruto looked depressed, his head hanging. Naruto then stood up and pointed at Sasuke, enraged. "Master Iruka!!" Iruka stopped writing and looked up at Naruto. Naruto continued "What are you thinking of? Saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that loser?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke. Lailah giggled a bit then looked down at Sakura who was glaring daggers at him and Sasuke who looked like he could care less. Iruka let out a deep frustrated sigh and answered "of the twenty-eight of you, not including Lailah, you would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths…_that's _why you ended up together." Naruto glare at Sasuke while Iruka sighed. "Oh yes." He said just realizing what he had written down. He looked at the paper he had read from and continued. "And last to join cell 7 is Lailah." He said. Lailah blinked then smiled, until she saw Sakura's glare. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at her. Lailah lowered her head, feeling embarrassed. 'Great…all the attention on me…' She thought sarcastically. Sakura glared with determination and anger. Naruto didn't glare but he didn't look too thrilled either. Lailah looked down at her lap, 'Someone help me…' she thought.

The class was dismissed and Lailah sighed as she walked out of the class. She had a depressed look on her face. She held her head up and blinked, noticing a single swing. "…" She smiled slightly and walked over, sitting on the swing. 'Why did it have to start off this way…?' She thought. A tear rolled down her cheek as she swung, back and forth…back and forth…

When the afternoon came Lailah walked inside the classroom and sat at the far corner. As the other three arrived Lailah looked down at her hands. Naruto on the other hand peered out of the door angrily. Sakura was leaning on a desk and Sasuke, as always, was sitting at the desk with his hands in front of his face. "Cut it out Naruto!" Yelled Sakura from the desk she was leaning on. Naruto looked back at her "Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" He said angrily. Lailah looked at Naruto and blinked. He turned and crossed his arms, his eyes closed. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even master Iruka has gone!" Lailah watched the three from her desk with curiosity. "Hey what are you up to Naruto?!" yelled Sakura as she walked over to Naruto, who was standing on top of a chair grinning. He wedged a chalk board eraser into the crack he made in the middle of the door and the wall then jumped off. "It's what he gets for making us wait!!" He grinned. "Grow up!" Sakura said. Lailah smirked 'nice plan…' she thought. "I want no part of it." said an angry Sakura. Sasuke hmped then spoke "No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap…" A gloved hand reached in the crack of the door as he said that. And to Lailah's surprise Kakashi walked in, the chalk board eraser falling atop his head. Naruto pointed and laughed "HA HA HA HA! Gotcha!" Sakura looked nervous and said "I'm sorry sensei…I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Lailah walked closer a little more and smiled. Kakashi began a thoughtful pose "Hmm…how shall I put this…" he began then glared "I hate you!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked glum. "Hey Neesama!" She smiled then walked over. "Ah Lailah-chan there you are." He looked happily at her while the others gaped. "Nice to see you're in a cheerful mood for once…" he said calmly. Lailah nodded and they headed to the roof, the others still gaping.


	2. Introductions and new friends!

Introduction, say bye to loneliness and hello to friendship!

While on the roof Lailah sat next to Kakashi; she sat on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. "Now I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said. Sakura blinked "Like what?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged "…You know the usual…Your favorite thing…what you hate most…dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Stuff like that." Naruto and Sakura looked confused. "Help us out here coach. You go first. Show us how it's done." Said Naruto. Sakura continued "That's right…after all; you're a complete stranger to us…a mystery." Lailah blinked 'oh boy...' she thought. Kakashi blinked "Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes…" Kakashi looked over at Lailah out of the corner of his eye, who snickered, then back at the other three. "My dreams for the future are none of your business…But anyway I have lots of hobbies…" Lailah giggled inwardly. Naruto sweatdropped then looked at Sakura "Hey…He said a lot…" he said sarcastically. Sakura continued "…But all we really learned was his name." Kakashi looked over at the three "Now it's your turn…starting with Lailah." Lailah blinked when they each looked at her. "Uhhh…ok…" she said then shrugged, standing up straight. "Names Lailah…Just Lailah. I like training, weapons, winter, summer and spring. I 'love' ramen, chocolate, Onigiri and animals. I dislike girls who don't concentrate on becoming ninja, girls obsessed with guys that are not even interested in them…" Lailah looked at Sakura out of the corner of her eye and snickered. Sakura glared at her in response then she continued. "Being told I am weak, the long time you have to wait for ramen to cook…especially the heavenly smell that tempts me to just eat it uncooked…" Her eyes sparkled as she said that. Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped while Naruto looked amazed. Then Lailah continued again. "And people…asking me about my family…" she looked down for a second then back up. Naruto and Sakura blinked then looked at each other while Sasuke remained in the same position. She then raised her head up with the same cheerful face as before. "My hobbies are bugging Kakashi, training, singing, drawing and exploring the forest. My dreams… more like ambitions…are to one day grow to be the strongest shinobi… then find this person…" She said pausing for a moment; Kakashi looked at her in shock. Lailah continued "and kill that person for ruining my life…" There was a tense pause, Naruto blinked, Sakura raised an eyebrow, wonder was written on her face; Sasuke on the other hand only raised an eyebrow in surprise. "…And basically that's all I can tell ya." She smiled as if nothing had happened then sat back down. Kakashi smiled proudly at her then turned to the others. "Ok now you on the right." Naruto wasn't paying attention but was staring at Lailah. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled then punched him in the arm. Naruto rubbed his arm then looked at Kakashi "oh me?" he blinked then smiled, playing with his headband. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen!" he began. Lailah giggled 'Wow…him too?' she thought, looking at Naruto with interest. Naruto continued "What I like even better is when master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku bar!!" Lailah smiled at him 'Jeez…he's almost as obsessed with ramen as I am…' she thought. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…" his expression completely changed into down right determination as he said "…be a better shinobi than lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!!" She blinked at Naruto in amazement. Naruto continued "My hobbies are…pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Lailah sweatdropped then thought 'He's interesting…' She thought then smiled, looking at Naruto in amusement. Kakashi scratched his head "Next!" He called out. Sasuke was next to go. He only stared straight ahead as he spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate." Sasuke said. Lailah rolled her eyes 'Cold much…?' she thought. He continued. "But I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"…That's just a word…" His stare changed to glare filled with hate as he continued. "But what I do have is determination…" Lailah blinked then looked over at him in interest. "I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn…to kill." He finished and Lailah looked at him sadly, 'Him too huh…? I guess we do have something in common.' She thought and sighed. Sakura looked at him with admiration in her eyes while Naruto looked at him in fear. Then to break the silence Kakashi spoke. "And finally…" He said with a sigh "the young lady…" Lailah sweatdropped and rolled her eyes. 'Great…Miss I'm obsessed with Sasuke is next…' Sakura smiled then stared at Sasuke as she spoke "I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy…And that boy is…" She giggled, blushing. Lailah sweatdropped and shook her head. "Uh let's move on to my dream." She giggled again, blushing darker. "I hate…Naruto and Lailah!" Lailah glared then stuck her tongue out at her while Naruto looked betrayed and sad. Kakashi looked at Lailah; he looked disappointed at first but stopped when Lailah's smile had returned. He then looked back up at Sakura as she continued "My hobbies are…" She continued but Lailah only tuned her out, pouting in boredom 'Can she ever shut up…?' She thought. Then Kakashi spoke "Enough." He said "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." Lailah raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. Naruto saluted with a grin on his face "Yes sir!" He said. "What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!" Kakashi continued "Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Lailah blinked in curiosity. "What is it? What!?" Naruto said. "Survival exercises." Kakashi said. Lailah looked back ahead with a smile. 'Shoulda known…' she thought. The Naruto and Sakura looked a bit confused, Sasuke, as always, showed no emotion. Naruto spoke "Survival exercises?" he said. "Why would that be a mission?" Said Sakura. "Our school days were full of survival training!" Lailah smirked then shook her head 'so naïve…' she thought. Kakashi continued "But you'll have to survive…Against me." He closed his eyes. "It won't be your typical practice." The two looked confused again; Lailah only looked down, her eyes closed with her arms crossed. Naruto blinked "Well, then what kind of practice will it be?" He said. Kakashi sniffed in amusement. Sakura raised an eyebrow "What are you laughing about, Master Kakashi?" Lailah smirked, her eyes now opened as she looked ahead at the confused ninja. "Oh nothing. It's just that…If I told you, you'd chicken out." Kakashi answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Chicken out? Why?!" he said. "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior level shinobi, the other eighteen must go back for more training." Kakashi began. "The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Lailah laughed at their priceless expressions of doom. "Ha Ha Ha!" Kakashi laughed. "See? You're chickening out already!" None of them spoke and there was a moment of silence between them, Naruto was the one to break the silence. "That sucks!!!" He yelled. "We've been through it all! What about our graduation test?!" Lailah giggled then Kakashi continued. "Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Lailah smirked. "Say what?!!" Naruto yelled. "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses." Kakashi said. "Bring all your ninja tools and weapons, and don't have breakfast before-hand…Unless you enjoy throwing up." He finished and Lailah looked at him with boredom, 'it's not that hard Kakashi-neesama…are you just scaring them?' she thought. Kakashi handed out four papers, One to Lailah, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it…And don't be late!" He said. Sakura looked panicked as she spoke in a frightened tone "Throw up? How hard is the exercise going to be?!" She said. Lailah looked at her with annoyance in her eyes. She then looked at her page and nodded. 'Alright…' She thought. 'This is what I have to do…'

She didn't head back home, but instead stayed out in the forest. She trained all night. When two hours had gone most of the trees were dented or cut in half. It was 1 in the morning when she arrived home. Kakashi was asleep as she tip-toed into her room. 'Hmmm…' She grinned devilishly and cooked herself a huge bowl of ramen, hiding it in her room until she woke up.

When the next morning had come she finished that bowl of ramen from last night and headed to the training field. Kakashi was going to be late, but Lailah knew why. She smiled, a backpack hitched on her back as she headed to the training grounds. As she arrived the first one was there was Sasuke, he only stood there, waiting for the others to arrive. Lailah hopped onto a tree branch and sat there, silence in between the two. "So…there's someone you wanna kill too huh…?" She spoke with her eyes fixed on the ground. Sasuke blinked then looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Lailah looked ahead again as Sakura appeared. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She smiled. Sasuke ignored her, looking at Lailah out of the corner of his eye. Sakura looked over at the tree and noticed Lailah sitting on the branch. "Oh hello…Lailah…" She said a bit annoyed, only a bit which made Lailah wonder if she was trying to be nice. "…morning…" was all she could say without sounding completely rude. She was trying to turn over a new leaf with the members of the team. Naruto was the last to show up, he looked a little tired. 'Looks like he was training all night too…' she thought. Naruto was grinning his same goofy grin as he arrived. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked "Oh hey Naruto…" She said, trying to be nice. Naruto glared at Sasuke. Lailah smiled while shaking her head. Naruto blinked when he finally noticed Lailah sitting on the tree branch. He turned, smiling slightly at her "Hey…Good morning Lailah…" he said a bit shyly. Lailah blinked at his sudden kindness and waved with a slight smile and a light blush on her face.

Finally an hour later Kakashi showed up, a backpack on his back. "Good morning class!" Naruto and Sakura yelled "You're late!" Lailah only looked at Kakashi with a smile. 'If they only knew…' She thought.

They arrived in a forest clearing; three stumps were protruding out of the ground, the clearing was surrounded by trees that circled it. The grass was cut short, making it easy to move. Lailah blinked as she looked at them. Kakashi had set a timer on a smaller stump. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He said. The four of them blinked. Lailah stood next to Sakura, to her annoyance, with her arms crossed. While Sakura stood next to Naruto and Naruto next to Sasuke. Kakashi held up three bells "I have here three small bells…Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds." Kakashi began. Lailah listened, already planning her attack. "Anyone who fails…" He paused looking from Lailah to Sasuke then back he then continued "Doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to the tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." There was a group of gurgling stomachs as Naruto said "So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!" Lailah giggled, knowing she was in the clear. Then Kakashi continued "All you need is just one bell…Apiece." The bells chimed in a sort of eerie sound. "But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump." Kakashi looked at them seriously. "And whoever that is will be the first to fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace." Lailah looked down, hearing Naruto gulp as the wind blew leaves around them. Kakashi brought the bells back into his hand, a more calm expression on his face. "You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." He said. Lailah blinked, looking at Kakashi with a bit of worry in her eyes. Sakura looked at him and said "But…but that's so dangerous!" She said with concern. Naruto chuckled "You couldn't even dodge an eraser!! You're gonna get yourself killed!" He yelled in amusement. Kakashi sighed looking bored "Only the weak speak loudly." He said "Now let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" Lailah looked over at Naruto, who looked pretty mad. In a swift movement of the hand he had a kunai held high as he ran toward Kakashi, ready to attack. Lailah gasped "Wait Naruto!" She yelled. But Kakashi was too quick for him; he had Naruto held by the head, his hand on the kunai. "Not so fast." Kakashi said. Lailah let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't say "go" yet." Lailah smiled while both Sakura and Sasuke looked impressed. "But at least you struck to kill…" Kakashi began with a hint of amusement in his tone. "So, it seems you've begun to respect me." He chuckled "Maybe…just maybe…I'm starting to like you three." Lailah looked surprised but smiled brightly at Kakashi. He continued "…And now…Ready…" Lailah got into position. "Steady…" Lailah smirked. "GO!!!" He yelled and all three of them jumped back into the trees. Lailah stood atop a branch well hidden in the trees. "Let's see…" she whispered to herself. "How am I going to get those…bells?" She blinked as she looked to the clearing and noticed Naruto standing there. "It's time for the match to begin!!" He yelled. Lailah looked at him 'Naruto you idiot!' she thought angrily. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!" he continued. Kakashi sweatdropped "You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…" Lailah was standing in a tree almost close to the clearing so she could see fairly clear. Naruto headed toward Kakashi "The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" He yelled. Kakashi looked at Naruto and started shuffling through the bag behind him. Lailah sweatdropped 'Of course…' She thought. Naruto stopped in surprise and skidded to a halt. "Uh-oh!" He yelled as he stopped. "Let me teach you…Your first ninjutsu skill!!" He began "Taijutsu: The art of the trained body!" He began to pull something out of the bag. Then to Naruto's surprise, and Lailah's annoyance, He pulled out a book. Icha-Icha paradise was written on the cover. Kakashi began to speak "…? Is something wrong? I thought you were coming after me." He said. "…But…You…I mean, I…I mean…Why are you…That's a book!" Naruto said, stunned. Kakashi had his eyes on his book as he said "Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends." Lailah's eye twitched as she glared at Kakashi. 'I thought I got rid of that book for good!' she thought, annoyed. "Carry on…" He said "It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against." Naruto looked taken back; there was a moment of silence. Then Naruto yelled in rage "I'm gonna flatten you!" He jumped off the ground at Kakashi; he roared a punch flying at Kakashi. But Kakashi easily blocked it with his right hand, the other hand held his book open. Naruto didn't quit, he then tried to kick Kakashi, but again, with a duck, Kakashi dodged it. But, to Lailah's surprise, he didn't quit. He hit the ground on his left foot. "Charge!!" He yelled, propelling himself off the ground with his left foot, heading at Kakashi again. He had a fist raised high. "All right! That's it!!" He yelled then threw his punch at Kakashi. But in a swift show of speed he was behind Naruto. "What the…?" Naruto said looking confused. Kakashi held up his hands, the sign of the tiger. "Showing your back so many times is poor ninjutsu…dunce." He said. Lailah looked at Kakashi then sweatdropped again. 'Oh great…' She thought remembering the time she was tricked. _It was a year ago; she had taken Kakashi's book and threatened to throw it into the fire the first chance she had. "That's it Kakashi! I'm sick of this perverted book!" Lailah yelled, holding the book up by her left hand. Kakashi looked afraid "Now now Lailah…You don't have to be so d-drastic! Just hand over the book and everyone will be ok…" He said. Lailah grinned "If you can take it from me then you can have it…" she said. __Kakashi blinked. « well if that's how you want it…then so be it! » __He yelled then disappeared. Lailah blinked then looked around. 'Where'd he go…?' She thought. "One thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled as Lailah felt a poke in her butt._ Then Lailah heard Sakura yell "Naruto!! Get out of there or you'll be killed!" Lailah looked toward the sound and sweatdropped 'Idiot…you just gave yourself away!' she thought. Naruto looked around confused "what?" he said. It was low but Lailah heard Kakashi say "too late..." Naruto looked at Kakashi but it was too late, Kakashi jammed his fingers in Naruto's butt "Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique!!! **One thousand years of death**!" He yelled, and with that Naruto went flying. Lailah sighed as she watched. Kakashi continued to read his book. Naruto had flown into a lake somewhere nearby. Lailah turned to the lake after hearing a splooshing sound. She then turned back to Kakashi and noticed, to her displeasure, he was blushing a bit as he read his book. 'I'm gonna get that thing one way or a…' she stopped her train of thought and grinned evilly. 'That's it…' Just them a bunch of splashing noises sounded. Lailah looked in the direction of it then noticed two shuriken flying at Kakashi. All he did was continue to read his book, catching the two star shaped shuriken with ease. He caught one shuriken with his index finger, the other with his middle, twirling them around his fingers. Lailah didn't look really relieved; in fact she was a little sad. 'Poor Naruto…there's no way he's going to get the bell this way…' she thought worriedly. Then with another Sploosh and a couple coughs Naruto dragged himself out of the water. Lailah smiled when she saw Naruto hadn't given up. 'You go Naruto!' she thought then grinned. Kakashi turned and looked at him with boredom "Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch!" He said. Naruto looked angrily at Kakashi "Duh I know that!" he responded. Kakashi looked at him for a second then back at his book. "You claim you want to surpass lord Hokage. But you've already run out of steam." He said in a bored tone. Lailah giggled a bit when she heard the gurgling of hungry stomachs. "Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto yelled with confidence." Kakashi turned and started to walk away. "So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Lailah rolled her eyes 'one big jerk…aint'cha Kakashi?' she thought then looked back over at Naruto. There was a sudden splash and about 8 Narutos sprang out of the lake. Lailah blinked in amazement. 'Shadow clones! No way! They aren't illusions! Way to go Naruto!' she thought in sudden amazement. "Ha Hah!!! My specialty! The art of the doppelganger!! Get ready! Now you face a lot more than just one of me!" he yelled. Kakashi looked thoughtful as the Naruto's headed toward him. "Not illusions, actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies!" He said then took a step back. He continued to speak as the Narutos drew closer "But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute! You talk a good game…but you're still only Naruto! You're a one-trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!" he yelled. Lailah glared at Kakashi, right until a shocked expression took over his face. One of the Naruto's grabbed him from behind. "Wh-whaat?! Behind me!!!" he yelled in shock. Lailah grinned in excitement. 'Wow! Wow! Naruto! I can't believe you actually did it!' she thought, ecstatic. "Heh Heh Heh…nice to see your back…Master!!!" Naruto said as he clung to Kakashi's back. Lailah looked back at the scene and watched with a smile on her face. One of the Naruto jumped up, ready to kick "I isolated one of my doppel-gangers…sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled behind you!" two Naruto's grabbed hold of Kakashi's legs, holding him there. The Naruto in the air headed toward Kakashi, fist held high. "Here's payback for what you did to my butt!" he yelled. Lailah smirked 'and mine…' she thought. "This must be hard on you. So I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want." Lailah grinned. Naruto brought his fist a little more to the right as he closed in. "Relax! I told you I'm only gonna hit you once!" his slammed his fist into Kakashi's face but…instead it was one of his doppel-gangers. Lailah blinked then looked around. 'Kakashi used the substitution jutsu on Naruto…hmmm ninjutsu. You act with speed and skill to swap places with one of the plants, animals, or people in the landscape. Part of the technique is to make it look as thought you've been struck, and in the interval strike back…he used Naruto's doppel-ganger….' Lailah thought, sadly. The Naruto that was holding Kakashi fell back, holding another Naruto instead. "Ow ow ow!" yelled the Naruto being held. Naruto pointed at the Naruto that was held angrily "You're master Kakashi aren't you! You used the art of transformation to change!" Lailah sighed and shook her head. She watched as the Naruto's fought each other, she winced seeing how badly Naruto was being beat. Finally Naruto dropped the illusion, probably thinking he might find out which is Kakashi. The other Naruto's disappeared, leaving one badly bruised and sad Naruto. He shed a few tears which made Lailah kind of depressed. 'Poor poor Naruto…' she thought. After a few seconds Naruto looked around. He stopped in shock when he noticed a bell on the floor. "A bell!" Naruto yelled in excitement, a grin on his face. 'Uh oh…Naruto don't!' Lailah thought as she watched. Naruto headed toward the bell, all giddy "Hee hee hee. He must have been pretty flustered to drop one. Hah!" Lailah gasped 'Naruto it's a…!' too late. Naruto reached for it and got caught by a rope that tied itself around Naruto's ankles, dangling him from the tree. 'Trap…' continued Lailah's thoughts. She sweatdropped and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Lailah blinked, looking over at the tree Naruto hung from. Kakashi had appeared. He walked over to Naruto, casually picking up the bell he had left as a trap. Naruto looked at Kakashi in surprise, and anger. "You used your technique well, but so did I…and you were the one who got used." he said as he stood up and tossed the bell up then catching it. "And to be caught in such an obvious trap…was stupid!" Naruto glared daggers. Kakashi looked up at him in the tree. "Shinobi read the hidden meanings behind the hidden meanings!" he yelled. Naruto flapped his arms in rage "I know that!" he yelled. Kakashi sighed, "Uh, no you don't. That's why I'm saying it." Lailah sighed and rolled her eyes. There was a sound of multiple shuriken being thrown. Lailah gasped a little louder than she should and shouted "Neesama!" She covered her mouth at once, forgetting she had to be quiet. Kakashi was struck. "Whoa! Whoa! No way! That was over-kill Sasuke!" yelled Naruto in panic. But…ofcourse poof, Kakashi wasn't there. Instead it was log. Lailah slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand then she quickly started heading through the trees. 'Damn! I shoulda known…Kakashi would never let his guard down unless absolutely necessary!' she thought angrily. Lailah was looking back to see if Kakashi was tailing her when, bam! She crashed into Sasuke going the opposite direction. The both fell hard to the ground on their backs. "Ow…" was all Lailah could manage to say as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Oh…s-sorry Sasuke…" that was hard for her to say. She didn't like Sasuke but knew she had to respect her teammates. "Hmph…" was all Sasuke managed to say as he stood up, dusting himself off. Lailah glared then stood up. There was a scream from far away. "Sakura…" Lailah blinked then gasped. "Sasuke get down!" she yelled then tackled Sasuke to the ground, just as a bunch of kunai and shuriken flew into the tree next to them. Lailah sat up then looked around; trying to find the direction those ninja tools had been thrown from. Sasuke looked up at her in surprise then shoved her off. "I could've handled that myself…" he said. Lailah blinked then stood up glaring. "Whatever…" was all she said, not wanting to argue. A kunai came flying at her from behind, aiming for her head. She quickly moved her head to the right and caught the kunai in her left hand, gripping it hard. Lailah smirked "Hm…found ya neesama…" she whispered. Then jumped back, just as Kakashi was about to attack her from behind. "Heh…not quite good enough neesama." she said cockily. Kakashi sighed then stood up straight, his eyes on her. "How do you plan on retrieving a bell if you aren't going to attack?" he raised an eyebrow, looking a bit frustrated. Lailah smirked wide; Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Oh…you'll see…" with a couple of hand signs and a poof! She had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi blinked. "Hey neesama!!! Missing something?!" she yelled from a distant tree. Both Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at Lailah. Kakashi's eyes widened. Lailah had in one hand a bell and in the other….a book. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her holding a bell. "L-Lailah…give me back the book…Y-you can keep the bell just give me back the book!" Kakashi yelled desperately, walking over to Lailah in the tree. "No way! I got rid of this book once and I'll do it again!" she yelled, glaring daggers at his. Kakashi started to sweat, nervously inching toward the tree. "C-come on…I'll do anything! Buy you a hundred bowls of ramen, lots of chocolate anything you want just give me back the book." he pleaded a little more desperately. Lailah safely placed the bell in her pocket then smirked. "Welp…Sasuke it's your turn to get a bell." Lailah grinned and saluted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke again.

Later she appeared in the field where Naruto was tied up, grinning from ear to ear. "Haha! Finally! I got this perverted book! Hah now just to…" she gasped. "Naruto what are you doing?!" As she turned, searching for a way and where to dispose of Kakashi's book, she noticed Naruto had cut himself out of the tree and was just about to eat the box lunches that were waiting to be eaten by the ones who got the bells. Poof! Kakashi had appeared behind him, Lailah was far so she couldn't hear what Kakashi or Naruto were saying. But it was probably along the lines of. 'You cheated!' Lailah blinked then disappeared again, just as Kakashi turned to look at her.

She appeared this time near Sakura. "Phew…" Sakura was lying on the floor; she looked like she had fainted. "I think Kakashi went a little over-board with the genjutsu…." Lailah sweatdropped then walked over to Sakura. She kneeled down and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey…hey Sakura you alright?" she whispered. Sakura woke up slowly. "Ugh…wh-what…?" she blinked then stood up straight. "Sasuke!!! Sasuke I need to save him!!!" she yelled in panic. Lailah blinked and tried to calm her down "Sakura! Sakura! Sasuke's alrigh…" but Sakura ignored her then started running at high speeds to find Sasuke. Lailah stood up then sighed. "Why doesn't anyone ever appreciate my help…?" she wondered in annoyance.

After a couple of minutes the ringing of the alarm notified them that it was dawn. "Welp. Better get back to the clearing." She shrugged then disappeared.

When she arrived Naruto was tied to the stump, Sakura was sitting on Lailah's right of the stump while Sasuke did the same only on the left. "Hey you guys." Lailah said with her hands in her pockets. Sakura and Sasuke only glared. Lailah blinked then stepped back. "Whoa…what's with all the glares? All I did was try to help." she said a little sadly. Kakashi was standing next to her at that moment. There was a group of growling stomachs; except Lailah's which she thought would make Kakashi a little suspicious. Kakashi crossed his arms, looking at the three around the stump. "Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" he said. Lailah glared at Kakashi, shaking her head. "By the way, you three. I have an announcement…about this exercise." Lailah blinked then turned to Kakashi, raising an eyebrow. He continued "None of you need to worry anymore about being sent back to the academy." Suddenly the four of them looked surprised. 'wait…then why…?' she thought, staring at Kakashi. Naruto grinned "Yeeah!" he yelled. Sakura looked shocked while Sasuke said nothing. Sakura jumped up in the air with joy, Naruto trying to jump but…ofcourse he was tied to the stump. "This rocks! It means all four of us…" Naruto started, excitedly. Lailah looked from Naruto back to Kakashi. "Besides Lailah…You are hopeless, more schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!" Kakashi explained. Lailah gasped. "Neesama!!!" she yelled in rage. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with shock and fear.


End file.
